


Liam

by nerdinacrown



Series: Daddy!Direction [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!fic, Ficlet, daddy direction you feel me, the title is really deep too, the ziam is if you blink you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Liam as a father. Part of my Daddy!Direction series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liam

Liam looks up at the clock. Again. In fact, he honestly has no idea what has happened in this episode of Top Gear so far because he's looked back and forth at the clock so many times. He missed most of the previous 1.5 episodes as well. He hasn't even left his recliner all night, waiting for Leila to get home- two hours later than her curfew. His phone is sitting on the stand next to him and he stares at it, wondering if it would be overdramatic to call the police. He knew he should've gotten that boy's number, but at the time he wanted to seem like a cool dad. Now he sort of wishes he was one of those dads in the American TV shows waiting with a shotgun in hand for that boy to drop her off. He glances at the clock again. It's only been 2 minutes since he last checked it. He's getting really tired, has a long day of work ahead of him, and he definitely stayed out too late when he was a teenager. _Maybe_ , he thinks for the millionth time in his life, he's too worried about her. Despite having helped raise her since she came into Zayn's full custody at 3 months old and officially adopting her when she turned 5, Liam worried that he worried about her too much since he wasn't her biological father. But then he worried that Zayn would get mad that he hadn't worried enough or that Leila would start feeling unloved because hadn't he worried over her her whole life? Perhaps he just plain worried too much. 

Just as his brain is about to burst from overthinking this dilemma, the door opens and in walks Leila, face down and racing straight for her room. Her presence sends all the worry out of his body and replaces it with fury. "Leila!" he scolds, not quite yelling, because he was never yelled at as a kid and turned out pretty good, "Where have you been?! And where is Jonathan?! Is he too afraid to come in and apologize for bringing you home so late? You're lucky your Baba is away on business or you'd have it much worse than this young lady. And look at me when I'm talking to you." 

Leila stops in her tracks and looks up at Liam slowly, tears rolling down her already makeup smeared face. Once again, Liam's current mood is drained and replaced, this time with overwhelming concern. "Sweetheart," he almost whispers, standing and going to pull her into a tight hug. "What happened honey?" He places a quick kiss on top of her head and squeezes her even tighter, hoping to fill her with his love rather than this sadness. 

"He....he broke up with me.... I went to Natalie's house to talk after...and my phone died I'm sorry, I just...I can't... he..." is all Leila manages to say between harsh breaths before bursting into full on sobbing. Liam's heart breaks. 

"Oh sweet pea," he says, squatting down to be eye level with her, "that stupid boy has no idea what a treasure he has let go of. I can't know for sure what the future holds for you, but I do know you are smart and fun and beautiful and you will always have 2 men who love you most dearly. I'm so sorry I yelled, I was just so worried about you. Now I can't automatically heal your broken heart, but I think we have 2 whole tubs of chocolate ice cream in the fridge, and your Baba won't like me telling you this, but I know that he owns all the season DVDs of Glee."


End file.
